VAMPIREnapped!
by i didnt know awesome XD
Summary: So vampire sasuke meets a kitsune naruto at school and from there chaos takes over and orochimaru does what! read to find out!yaoi,rape, narusasunaru? one-sided orosasu and others
1. Chapter 1

hiiii!  
yay my first ever fanfic on fanfiction not that i've never been on fanfiction before just that at first i never really bothered to sign up as member and after i did i never bothered to make my own fanfic till now i wanna thank fer3333 for all support she was giving me into making this fanfic without fer3333 i wouldn't have even made this fic so its didicated to fer3333! XD

disclaimer: i dont own the anime or manga ok? do u gotta keep reminding me? waaahhh!!!

summary: sasuke and naru meet,blah blah blah, orochimaru comes in the picture and what u get? well read the summary sukz

warning:rape,angst,yaoi,supernatural beings, violence, hurt, comfort, sadisum, and really bad grammer

* * *

chapter 1

sasukes pov 'great im a fucking vampire and i still have to go to school greeeeaaat. well at least im just taking the morning ninja classes along with the supernatural classes. hell whom am i kidding im gonna be bored to death if it wasn't for the fact that i'm the already fucking livin' undead'

i rant to myself as i walk along with my brother itachi uchiha to the school's entrance "konoha high and ninja s chool" i say grimly to no one in particular. "yeah say welcome to our new school" itachi says dryly "more like our new hell" i add as he chuckles at my comment. we walk towards the directory and go in. the secratary with the ugly old face looks at us and shows a forced smile "hello how may i help you?" my brother with the same mask says "hello i'm here to enlist my little brother for the morning and night class and me for only the night class" "sure fill this application out one for each one of you and when you finish just put it in correspondingly" pointing to three drawers each one with a tag on it. the first one saying 'day class' the second 'both classes' and the third 'night class'  
itachi hands me my application and we head to the crowded hallway to start filling out but as i fill it out i keep finding some ridiculous questions like "what animal do you like?" so as the blood sucker i am i put "bats" ha the irony. once i finish i go to inside the small office to put my application in the fair-sized drawer when my pale white hand bumps into a warm tanned one and as i look up first to say 'excuse me' when i look at HIM(my fist mistake). HIM with the most captivating big pure blue sapphire eyes in the world. we stare into each others eyes for a few seconds that felt like hours until i catch myself and excuse myself completely and he nodds and mumbles too a 'sorry'. as we put in our applications he introduces himself

"sorry about that i was distracted hehe my name is uzumaki naruto future hokage and currently chunin who are you?"

"hnm"  
"hey you bastard 'hnm' isn't an answer"he yells at me with a cute pout "well if you really wanna know its uchiha sasuke also a chunin,dobe"i smirk "hey im no dobe! damn teme!" he yells even more with the same pout but this time with a slight- blush!  
" sure your not, heh dobe" i say sarcasticly and chuckle i watch him fume, his face as red as a tomato and walks away stomping and mumbling somewhere along the lines of 'damn sasuke-teme'and other curses. he looks up and meets up with his other friends.  
'heheh to get that many reactions from one guy in a few seconds...how...interesting? i'm going to have to remember the guy, uzumaki naruto...'

after he disappears into the sea of people i go back to the hallway to look for itachi seeing he was just waiting for me we leave the building and hop into his black ferrari to go home in the uchiha estate.

once at home, i hurry to my room up the stairs. on the ride home and on my bed i cant stop thinking about that guy and hoe his eyes shined, his golden blonde hair was spiked,and... oh shit! i cant stop thinking about him! ...naruto uzumaki...i guess i'll be seeing him at the begin of school, hnm.i look down at my clothes and see that i got semi-erect just by thinking about him heh now im gonna need a short cold shower. once i get out of the shower i dry myself and put on my boxers and lie on my bed .i smirk and a deep dark chuckle escapes my lips as i quietly fall asleep thinking about my little blond angel because he will be mine.

*.*sasunaru3

* * *

yuki/me:sorry for the really short chapter, i'll make the next one longer

sasu: you better. i wanna see my naru-chan again

me: yeah yeah you'll get you're naru-chan when i get my ita-kun and have many reviews ^.^

sasuke:(makes to do list) 1. 'give bastard to yuki'  
(throws yuki to itachi)check

2.'threaten readers to review' "review bitches or no smex"check'

yuki to continue writing next chapter'  
"yuki get writing or else you'll face THE CONSEQUENCES"check

yuki:nooooooo!dont lock itachi and my laptop away!fine i'll start writing...waaahhhh!

please review!


	2. what could go wrong?

got nothing to say just the usual warnings from first chapter

disclaimer: i don t own naruto or any of the characters if i did the whole story would focus on sasuke fuking naruto

new warning: sorry people but i wrote this on notepad and doesn t have any editing done on it but i think you can read it

chapter 2 the first day...what could go wrong?

naruto povs

"naruto wake up you sleepy ass!" kyuubi shouts at me and i just turn around and pull the covers up

"your gonna be late" kyuubi yells

"as usual." kyuubi adds in.

meanwhile he trys to shake me awake until he finally gives up and just gives me a hard push making my soft tushie (i just like the word lol) hit the cold hard ground

"ooowww!!!whatcha do that for? !" i yell at him

"look at the clock" he points to the stupid alarm clock that was suppose to wake me up "sleepy ass" kyuubi chuckles quietly

"aaahhh!!" i shout 'great the first day and im already gonna be late! its already 7:38! i gotta be in school by 8:00!' and i start mumbling curses about stupid alarm clocks and mean siblings under my breath

kyuubi gets his backpack and heads to the kitchen

oh yeah, he's my older half brother kyuubi he's cool and all . although he can be a real jerk when he wants to be.

us two are were-foxes or kitsunes if you please. kyuubi (19)changes into a crimson red demonic fox, meanwhile i (16) change into a golden orange-yellowish color demonic fox.

im uzumaki naruto. im a natural golden blonde with my hairstyle short and spiked in every angle. i have skyblue eyes which are know to flash red when im angry and my skin is a natural tan color (i of all people would know if it's natural)

my older brother kyuubi is basically my polar opposite in just about everything. he's like looking at me only he is older, has longer flaming crimson red towering spikes that go in a downward hairstyle and has eyes the color of aqua green-blue eyes. he is a bit paler than me but not by much.

yeah you heard (read) right, we change into demonic animals that why go to both the day and night except kyuubi. he only goes to the night class cuz he already finished day classes and works as a bounty hunter nin. (1)

i change fast into a tight white sleevless muscle shirt and an thin open long-sleeved black with orange jacket(the jacket he uses in shippuden only with the zipper down) and black skin tight jeans with my fave royal blue mini boot converse and to top it all off some random perfume.

i grab my books and stuff them into my orange with blue borders backpack and grab a glass of orange juice and lock the door to my apartment and make a mad dash to school since it's just a 15 min walk.

as i walk into school i take a look at the time and see i made it just in time not to late not to early. i look at my schuedule and speed walk to my homeroom teacher iruka. first for the day class i have homeroom with iruka, as i walk in the bell rings and iruka was just finishing introducing himself and some guy was just about to sit.

"hello good to see you'll be joining us again this year please take a seat and try to be here a bit earlier next time. now as i was saying-" as he continued talking i recognized some of my guy friends from last year and sat near them at the. there was kiba, shino, shikamaru, and chouji.

"hey have you heard?"kiba asked "what?"

"iruka said there's a new kid munch right shika" cut in chouji elbowing shikamaru awake

"huh...oh yeah... so troublesome" he yawns as goes back to sleep

"new kid who!?"i ask and grin a mischevious grin as i already start planning pranks to play if its a boy and pick-up lines if its a hot girl.

"well if you let me finish i might tell you who it is baka!"kiba says

"fine! just tell me who it is already!" i pout as kiba rolls his eyes and shino points with a lazy thumb to a guy at the other corner of the class.

he has dark blue almost-black raven hair done in a duck-ass hairstyle with bangs in front of his face . also, he has a pale complexion as if he doesn't go in to the sun very often. then i look into his deep obsidian eyes and thats when it hits me.

"it's that teme i bumped into in registration week" i mumble softy

"huh? his name is uchiha sasuke. you met him already ?"kiba asks looking at me confused.

"no it's nothing"

i ignore him and continue looking at the bastard and see that he's doing something on his notebook.

' probably taking notes'i think looking at the guy

thats when he looks up and our eyes clash for a moment and my breath hitches. we stay in the same position both too afraid to move for it might break the trance. as he looks at me dead on in the eyes, i feel as if those pitch black eyes looking straight through me and piecing me deep to my very soul. i feel blood rushing to my face and i know my blush is evident as the teme starts to smirk . i look away cuz of that and cuz kiba's hand irritatingly waves in front of my face

"-llo earth to naruto, earth to naruto anyone in that empty head of yours?" kiba jokes but looks at me with a concerned face

"huh? what were you saying?"

kiba gives me a wierd look saying 'where were You?'and continuos

"as i was saying- "

"inuzuka, uzumaki! if what you two have to chatter about is SOO important that you just have to disrupt my the lesson, would you mind sharing with the class or can it wait?"

we both bow lowly our heads in shame "it can wait iruka-sensei, sorry for disrupting the class" i sink into my seat but not before hearing the c overed snickers and giggles

"oi, its barely the beginning of the year so i'll let you two off with a warning for now ok?" iruka-sensei looks at us with a hard look and i can already guess what he's thinking 'kami, what did i do to deserve inuzuka and uzumaki together in my class?'

'ha! this is nothing compared to all the mischeif i usually do'

"hai, iruka-sensei" i say as sink lower into my seat(if possible without falling off it) with a little grin on my face although not noticable as i have my head down.

i focus my attention on the board not really caring whats going on but not without taking some sideways peek every now and then to the new kid.

'uchiha sasuke' i feel a bit amused at the thought of making a new frind or rival

"what are you looking at dobe?" he asks facing the window looking at me out of the corner of his eyes as he catches me staring at him

"nothing, wait hey don't call me dobe, you teme!" i say sticking my tongue out at him

he snorts "i'll stop calling you dobe when you stop being one"and he still dares to smirk

'ok i've known the guy for less than 15 min and he's already getting on my nerves'

just as class was ending "oh sasuke since your new here you dont really know your way to your next class so lets see..." tons of hands and pleas could be heard and seen begging to be sasuke-teme's guide

"uuhhmm...naruto since you've been quiet for awhile stand up"

"huh?" i ask dumbly since i wasn't paying attention and stand up

immediatly there was sent several meanecing death glares pointing at me and to iruka

"he will guide you to your next classes and i will change your schedule so yours will be the same as his ok so just follow him" iruka-sensei spoke pointing to me and looking at the uchiha whom just gave a glance at me and gave a nod to iruka-sensei

the glares intensified a bit more at hearing the new news

"what?! why me and that bastard?" i whine

"naruto do as told and sit back down quietly" iruka glared me down harshly for being rude to the new kid

'damn bastard acting all cool and shit' i sit back down and rolling my eyes and crossing my arms with a pout on my face

after class finishes he gets crowded by his fans and i push myself pass them since their tightly packed. i grab his hand and lead him out of the crowed and lead him towards our next class

'man his hands are ice! but i feel like touching electricity and it feels good'

"hmp thanks dobe" he looks at me making eye contact for a second before looking away

"uumm...you're welcome, teme" i scratch my cheek with my fingernails

he glances at me for awhile and says "you can let go now" he chuckles as he points at my hand still hold his

"huh? oh! sorry!" i quickly let go and turn around to coverup the blush i know is present

"that is you don't want to" he says huskily as he backs me up into one of the walls behind me with me turning as red as a tomato stunned

all of a sudden, as if on cue, the bell rings.

"come on, let's go to class" i say a little too fast as i slip out of his grasp and start to quickly walk ahead

'never thought i would say this but, man am i glad for the bell ringing at the beginning of class or who knows what the hell that uchiha would have pulled?'

either i suprisingly a little part of me to tell the truth was actually excited to what could have happened if it weren't for the bell and a bit let down as nothing more happened.'

we walk into class with him a bit more behind me and everybody sits in their seats waiting for the teacher

as i sit nerveasly in my seat i kept rubbing my hand i touched him with ' i know it sounds cheesy but the places where our hands touched still...whats the word? tingels? as if though i touched electricity! but it feels...oddly pleasent? and

all through, before and after every class he gets surrounded by all his obssesed fangirls(and some fanboy) and i can feel all the dark glaring daggers and auras on me since im 'lucky' sitting next to the teme. 'damn popular teme'

as i go through out the day i realize i that we have many of the same classes and unluckly for me we sit in alphabetical order meaning he has to sit next to me in those classes.

'damn teme damn teme' i keep repeating to myself in my mind

as the day classes come to an end we all hear through the overspeaker principal Tsunadae's lousy voice

"listen up brats all day class students are to be out of the building by 3:00 and night class students are to be here by that time and all should be in the front office's lobby to recieve their schedule understood? anyone with questions or doubts are to be sent to the front office 'kay that's all"

"very well class you may leave and don't forget to do your homework or else..." itachi-sensei grins a creepy smirk that makes all the students including me to have a cold shiver down our spine.

i grab my books, materials, and backpack and stuff the books i won't need and head to the lobby. there the secretary and helpers were calling us by names checking our school id's and giving us our night class schedule afterwards. i head to my homeroom and i look at my new classmates

"nooooooooo!" i shout as look at the person i less wanted to see today.

to be continued...

sorry i took so long at first i was like nah the he'll with this thing since i don't have many hits and then i changed my mind and said o watdahell i'll keep going with it just to have some entertainment with it aince im looking for a new hobby too.

please give me a good review with good critics not mean harsh ones that say things like' u suk and blah' i want to get better a t writing so plz give me a good review and thank yous!!! *^.^*

(1)the day class is for humans and undercover supernatural beings like us and the night class is specificly for the supers though and this part of kept secret from the humans. the day classes is regular school classes and the night class is basically classes to become ninja and learn how to control their powers and everything. supers once they are officially finished with day school classes are to come to night classes at least one night per week. although supers that still haven't finished day school classes have to keep going to night classes regularly until they finish day school. 


	3. important !

important for fic to continue...

people im sorry but just need a little bit of help please take the poll on my profile! necesary for the plot to continue! please dont throw rotten tomatoes at me is just that im too indecisive so i need help you people the audience. i origanally planned for the fic to be a sasunaru but now im not too sure! please help me decide and i ll try to put lemons as soon as i can! yay! sorry for the suckish story... 


End file.
